Better Than Studying
by undapperthought
Summary: Kurt catches Blaine playing with a toy, and decides to stick around and help out. BP!Blaine.


Title: Better Than Studying

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Kurt / Blaine

Spoilers: none

Warnings: BP!Blaine

Word Count: ~850

Summary: Kurt catches Blaine playing with a toy, and decides to stick around and help out.

A/N – I don't own Glee or anything related to it. I wish I did. Reviews are appreciated, but if you feel the need to flame, at least make it funny.

Blaine was horny. There was no other way of putting it. He'd been that way since he woke up. Unfortunately, his morning alarm went off too late for him to have any time to do anything about it. He'd had to skip breakfast just to have enough time for a quick shower.

He'd spent the entire day, hot and throbbing between his legs, hoping that he wasn't leaving a wet patch on his clothes that someone could see.

He was currently studying a history assignment with his boyfriend, but he was so lost in his own dirty thoughts about what he'd like to do to Kurt that he couldn't really concentrate.

Kurt had noticed something was off with Blaine. He was so rarely off in his own little world, and Kurt was concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Blaine said. Sex was still new enough between them that they are still worried about scaring the other off by doing or saying the wrong thing. "I'm just tired." His pussy was throbbing and he could feel how wet he was just by sliding his legs back and forth. Maybe his body was getting ready to start a period. He'd had a few before over the years, but nothing regular like a girl's. The week before each one he would always be insatiable, almost like an animal in heat. Exactly like he was feeling now.

Kurt yawned and closed his textbook. "It's getting late anyways. I guess I should let you get to bed. This test isn't for a couple of days yet." He kissed Blaine on the lips and it was enough to send a spark of lust down Blaine's spine and raise goosebumps over his skin. His whole body felt needy and on fire and he bit back a whimper. God, he needed to come. Preferably more than once.

He could feel the wetness puddled in his boxer-briefs, making his underwear damp and warm as they ran back and forth over the lips of his freshly shaved pussy as he escorted Kurt downstairs and out the door.

Blaine watched Kurt get into his car and drive away, and as soon as Kurt was out of sight, Blaine ran upstairs. He threw himself on the bed and dived for the side drawer where he kept his vibrator. He pulled the little silver egg out, checked to make sure the cord was still attached to the remote (he'd broken more then one in the past few months) and turned it on to check. It hummed to life quietly.

Blaine unbuttoned his pants and almost ripped the zipper getting them open, quickly shoving the humming bullet into his jeans and against his clit over his underwear.

He was just getting into it when Kurt walked back in.

"Hey Blaine, I forgot my phone. Do you see it anywhere?" Kurt asked, coming into Blaine's room. He didn't quite notice what Blaine was doing, and he couldn't hear the toy buzzing.

Suddenly Blaine was close, dangerously close, to his orgasm. He fought against it, thrashing some on the sheets and forcing himself to turn the vibrator off. Only then did Kurt realize what he'd walked in on.

Blaine was embarrassed and tried to hide under his pillow. Kurt took to remote from him and turned the setting to low. Blaine whined, trying to move his hips to get more stimulation, his embarrassment not entirely gone, but the desperate need to come overriding it.

Kurt continued to control the remote, while Blaine rubbed the egg over his clit. He slid the setting to high and Blaine came instantly. He watched as Blaine writhed and moaned, squirting into his jeans and leaving a soaking wet spot that bloomed dark on the blue denim.

"More, Kurt. Please." Blaine begged. Kurt couldn't help but want to see his boyfriend's pussy, so he pulled Blaine's jeans off.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you." Kurt shushed, holding down Blaine's hips.

He hadn't known Blaine had shaved himself bald since their last encounter, but he liked it. He ran a finger over Blaine's slit and took the egg from Blaine's hand. He slipped the egg inside Blaine's soaked pussy and started to lick him. Without realizing it, Kurt started humping the bed, trying for a bit of relief for himself.

The egg inside Blaine rubbed against his G-spot and he orgasmed again, squirting into Kurt's mouth and Kurt didn't have enough time to try to stop himself before he was coming helplessly in his pants. He keeps licking at Blaine's clit until he feels a gentle push on his shoulders.

Kurt moved in close to Blaine, kissing him softly and curling up next to him on the bed. He was running late for curfew, and he really needed to change his pants, but he would deal with all of it later. He just wanted a few minutes to be close to Blaine. He stayed until he could hear Blaine's soft snoring, before kissing him gently on the forehead with a whispered "I love you." He gathered his stuff and headed home to face his dad.


End file.
